PROJECT SUMMARY- MICROSCOPY CORE The Microscopy Core provides state-of-the-art microscopes, image analysis, expert consultation, and advanced training in support of Qualifying Investigators and other NINDS-priority investigators at UNC. The Core consists of a microscopy expert, a suite of microscope systems, image analysis tools, and associated resources for advanced microscopy. The Microscopy Core leverages support from the NINDS Center grant with support from an Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Research Center (IDDRC) from NICHD (awarded to the Carolina Institute for Developmental Disabilities; CIDD) to enhance the research programs of neuroscience faculty working in NINDS priority research areas.